


十一封信

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 乐河已经很久没有收到过情书之类的东西了。





	十一封信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eleven Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683266) by [like_a_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_raven/pseuds/like_a_raven), [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 温柔的读者们——这一篇不在我的原始大纲里。然而这个想法自己出现了，它迅速成文，假期到来的时机非常完美，而我（本质上）极其容易被诱惑。
> 
> 因此，我和我无与伦比的校对（以及本篇的合著者）**like_a_raven**向大家献上射手和刺客的情人节特别篇。

_2008_ _年_ _2_ _月_

在冰岛呆的四天基本上就和听起来一样有趣。任务本身倒没出岔子。实际上，它相当无聊。乐河和科尔森达成的另一项共识就是安全屋太安静了，很可能是因为这是头一回只有他们两个出任务。这个任务不需要远程监视或刺杀，故而克林特被命令留在纽约。弗瑞想尽可能减少动静，这意味着没有非必要人员并保持无线电静默。克林特甚至不能打电话来问候。

乐河因他的缺席而感到强烈的失落，这令她有些惊讶，尽管她其实不该有这感觉的。她和克林特一直以来共度了大量的休息时间，而如今，自两个月前的芝加哥任务以来，他们正利用闲暇来从全新的（并且多半是没穿衣服的）视角了解彼此。

至少她还有任务能分散注意力。乐河想知道克林特在过去四天里是怎么过的。

直接去他宿舍的念头很诱人。它就在她宿舍的隔壁侧翼的上面一层楼。不过，乐河沿走廊往自己房间跋涉的时候想到，现在是0246时，如果他还有理智的话，这会儿应该已经睡了。明天会有时间找他的。

乐河走进自己的宿舍，对于在这个点上睡觉还值不值得仍在做思想斗争。她停下脚步以免踩在正好挡着路的一堆纸上。乐河把行李扔到一边，皱了皱眉。她离开时地上肯定没那些纸。它们似乎是从门缝塞进来的。乐河好奇地把它们捡了起来。

她意识到自己正在读的是什么东西之后，双眼就睁大了些。乐河在床上坐下，把信纸整齐地排列好。看来它们大约是按时间顺序落到她地板上的，最先的在最底下。上面都是同一种笔迹，工整方正的手写印刷体，如今她已能轻松辨认了。

已经很久（很_久_）没有人给她写过情书一类的东西了，不过要是她手里拿着的不是情书，那才叫有鬼。就连内容平淡无奇的第一封也是。

_记一下，省得我又忘掉。_

_等你回来后，做些用刀的训练怎么样？飞刀，不是近身格斗。有阵子没练了，可不想生疏了，是吧？_

_不管怎样，记得答复我。_

乐河笑着摇了摇头。克林特老是这么做，随时随地突然提问，以免忘记。至于要怎么想办法在她不在身边的情况下也能问问题就是他的事了。

第二封信就不那么公事化了。

_你的耳环找到了。_

_记不清我们是怎么把它弄进房间另一头的咖啡杯里的了，但我很期待再试一次。_

_我把它放在了安全的地方。确切的位置信息，唔，你得自己从我这儿榨出来了。_

_对此我也很期待。_

乐河得意地笑笑。哦，如果她想，她可以在三十秒内从他那里得到这项信息。不过考虑到她喜欢他，她或许会把时间拖得久一些。

第三封信令她的笑容柔和了起来。

_今天早上我喝了茶。我准备好了一整套说辞，嗓子疼什么的，以防万一有人问。没人问，当然了，因为没人关心我在吃鸡蛋的时候喝什么。_

_但我还是感觉逃过了一劫。_

_而且它尝起来有一点像你，就是当我们吃完早餐后去别的地方，你在半路上把我推进某个空房间吻我的时候的那种味道。_

_有一点。_

_但是还不够。_

她很好奇他要是知道她出于相同理由而在冰岛一直喝有点甜过头的黑咖啡的话会怎么想。

第四张纸条是从一张黄色横格纸上撕下来的，字迹没有平日那么整洁，就像是在匆忙之间草草写下的一样。

_我总忍不住去看孟菲斯的那张照片。_

_你知道自己漂亮得要命的吧？_

那张照片。在九月份那次任务的尾声，就在她因为他的一个冷笑话而开怀一笑的时候，他出乎她意料地抓拍到了那张照片。她戴着墨镜，因为她三十六个小时没合眼了，双眼已经因疲劳而充血。早晨的明媚阳光照亮了她头发里的缠结，并令她鼻子和颧骨上散布的每一个小雀斑都比平时更加显眼。

当他上个月供认自己保留了这张照片时，看上去有点尴尬。乐河并不介意，尽管她声明那与她最好看的样子相差甚远。

暗地里（或者可能没那么暗地里）她喜欢他选择藏起这张照片。

下一封短信似乎是写在一张培训班讲义后面的。

_ 《我喜欢你的<strike>10</strike>11点》 _ _   
_ _你很聪明_ _  
_ _你很坚强_ _  
_ _你很勇敢_ _  
_ _你的笑声_ _  
_ _你能让我发笑_ _  
_ _你能把我揍趴下_ _  
_ _你能把晚礼服穿得令人窒息_ _  
_ _你通常很好闻_ _  
_ _你冒出那种口音的时候_ _  
_ _你让我想变得更好_ _  
_ _对了，性爱也赞爆了_

_ 《我不喜欢你的1点》 _ _   
_ _你不在这儿_

乐河把列表读了好几遍，靠回枕头上。她说不准是否要置之一笑。有的内容她确信是克林特写来想让她发笑的。至于其他内容，她不禁想知道他是否本就打算这么坦白。

_你让我想变得更好。_

这世界是颠倒成什么样了才会让她成为克林特想变得更好的动机？特别是在他已经比她好上十倍有余的时候。

下一封信被门缝挤得有点皱。乐河在读之前把它弄平了。

_早上好。_

_睡前想着你。_

_梦里都是你。_

_醒来不见你。_

他们两个都是如此。这真是令人惊讶，有人能这么快就成为你生活中的定点。即使是在两人没睡在一起的夜晚，他们也总是知道另一个人离自己并不远。

乐河立刻展开了下一封信。

_天哪，我希望你没事。_

_并不是说我认为你照顾不好自己，因为我知道你可以。你们俩都是。你们可以照顾好自己和彼此。_

_只是，当我知道有我在支援你的时候感觉会好得多。_

_当我知道有你在支援我的时候感觉也会好得多。_

乐河希望他没有太过担心。不过她当然也不能指责他那么做。他们就是会这样。

但他并没有把全部的时间花在担心上。

_自我上一次舔过你脖颈处的凹陷以来已经很久很久了。_

_离我下一次这么做还要过很久很久。_

_操，河。看看你对我做了什么。_

乐河漫不经心地用拇指擦过纸张。如果他以为她是这段关系中唯一具有这种影响力的人，那么，她就只能让他打消这个想法了。

当她读到下一封信时，不得不憋住大笑的冲动。乐河真的不想在这个时间吵醒她的邻居。

_曾经有个女人名叫乐河，_ _  
_ _她知道如何让男人战栗发狂，_ _  
_ _等她回来，_ _  
_ _我要把她钉在床上，_ _  
_ _用一根我颤抖完之后就会软掉的大棒。_

她把纸条放到一边时还在咯咯笑。其他女人尽管留着她们的十四行诗和辞藻华丽的散文好了。不管哪天她都愿意要克林特给她写的下流打油诗。

下一张纸上只有三个字，写在页面顶部，似乎他本打算写更多，最终却没有下笔。

_我想你。_

乐河轻轻地将它放在旁边那堆纸的最上面。

与之相对，最后一封信有三页长。

_现在这儿是_ _0100_ _时，也就是说你那儿是_ _0600_ _时。如果一切都按计划进行，那么明天的这个时候你就会回来了。但这是神盾局，随时会发生状况，所以我正试着别抱太多指望，不过并不成功。_

_我现在应该停止写信，关掉台灯，抓紧时间睡一觉。但是见鬼了，河，一旦牵涉到你，我什么时候做过“应该”做的事了？所以我想我会再多写几句。_

_你知道自从你和菲尔离开后我就没干过什么事吗？交谈。我不是指我发了什么奇怪的誓所以不说话，只是你们俩一走，就没人可聊天了。过去四天里我所说的每一句话都有明确的意图。没有闲聊，不再只是为了打发时间、只是因为我想而去交谈。_

_以上就是我本周还没告诉你的事情了。以下是我本周还没告诉过任何人的事情，因为你不在这儿，没法听我说：_

_为神盾局工作彻底毁了詹姆斯·邦德电影在我心目中的地位。_

_我无奈地同泰勒特工谈了谈保留射程的问题。整个对话用时三分钟。他说了_ _27_ _次“嗯”。他是对所有人都那么紧张还是只对我？如果是所有人，他妈的出外勤的时候他要怎么办？如果只是我，我他妈的干了啥？_

_看不到你领先我的时候，一圈又一圈地跑五英里就无趣多了。_

_周二的时候我有半天都在哼《加油，艾琳》，因为它在我脑海里挥之不去。如果你在的话，你会叫我停下来，但由于你不在，我就一直哼下去了。_

_我真的好恨《加油，艾琳》这首歌。_

_我的床每晚都会少一点点你的气息。_

_食堂的冰淇淋机已经罢工两天了。对于一群训练有素、非常专业的顶尖情报人员来说，要是没了巧克力_ _/_ _香草的漩涡，我们当然是会发疯的。假如中断供应的是卡布奇诺的话，这会儿人们已经没命了。_

_又到女童子军饼干季【注】了。我正在考虑今年看情况订购。__  
_【译者注：女童子军饼干季，指美国女童子军组织每年举办的饼干销售活动，通常在一至四月间进行，持续六到八周，是女童子军活动经费的重要来源。】

_周三我见到了一次令人惊叹的日出，但我宁肯抱着你睡过去。_

_不管你有多少频道，_ _0437_ _时都没什么可看的。_

_马奥尼特工超越了他平时剃寸头的习惯，高效地理了个光头。显然，这是一次由剃刀导致的意外。我们都知道这件事，这是因为……_

_……采购部门的米勒女士（你知道，就是那个有着一头自然界里根本见不到的红头发的）不小心把本应只发给同部门的杜普伊女士的关于“马帅哥特工”和他“悲剧的”新发型的电子邮件发给了整个基地，而她此后一直在休“病假”。_

_不过米勒女士说得对。他看上去很滑稽。从好的方面来说，如果我们需要潜入光头党的老巢，那么他现在就是个理想人选了。_

_我有点挣扎要不要留胡子。或许可以留山羊胡那样的。你觉得我看起来会如何？_

_老实说，我都不知道你会不会看到这封信。不清楚我是希望自己有勇气把它塞进你的门缝底下呢，还是有勇气不这么做。甚至都搞不清我这么做的意义是什么，但我总觉得可能你会知道。_

_昨天，我发现莫雷蒂特工在她的座位上唱布兰妮·斯皮尔斯的歌。这么一看我唱《加油，艾琳》也很正常了。她把一切都归咎于她的女儿。格蕾丝明显是个歌迷。_

_值得一提的是，莫雷蒂特工的歌声很动听。_

_我想念你的雀斑。以及它们下面的一切。_

_我觉得下次你和菲尔非得编出个我也需要去的理由来。你们都不在我身边的时候，我可不太好跟人打交道。_

_想你，河。比我所能写出来的更想。_

_克_

乐河把最后一封信读了两遍，然后将其他信叠在它上面，并把它们小心地放进了床头柜的抽屉里。

现在是0324时。乐河起身悄悄离开了她的宿舍。

*****

他没睡着。

或许该说他在打盹。有点迷糊，但没有睡着。克林特听到房门打开，熟悉的、静悄悄的脚步声穿过房间，他笑了。他感觉到床边多了份较轻的重量，床的一侧微微下陷。

“要知道，”克林特说，“我相当肯定你就这么溜进别人的宿舍是违反规定的。侵犯隐私什么的。人力资源的事。”他睁开眼睛。乐河正带着个被逗乐的笑容低头看着他。“所以，你有什么要辩解的吗？”他问。

“过去点。”

克林特翻向一边，拉起被单，让乐河可以躺进来挨着他。当她蜷起身子并把头搁在他下巴下面时，他深吸了一口气，她闻起来就像洋甘菊和……操，他甚至都不知道其它的气味是什么。有一次她告诉过他自己使用的肥皂的成分，但他的大脑只是将其归类为“河”。他不需要其他的描述符。

_这样，_他一边想一边用一条胳膊圈住她，_这样好多了。_

“你刚到吗？”他问。

他感到她点点头。“我收到了信。”

“是吗？”

“我喜欢。”

“哦，真的？”他本来觉得整整一星期都往她门缝里塞纸条有点蠢。不过他现在很高兴自己这么做了。

乐河用手臂勾住他的腰：“早上我会让你知道我有多喜欢。”

“成交。”他说。

四天以来的第一次，克林特轻易便入睡了。


End file.
